For example, in a transfer process of a work in a manufacturing line of an electronic device and an electronic component, a variety of industrial robots are used. This kind of robots are requested to have an improved processing capability by shortening transfer working hours.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a pitch conversion mechanism in a word transfer system including a robot that transfers magnetic discs accommodated in a buffer to a cleaning apparatus that receives two magnetic discs transferred by the robot, and converting a pitch of the two magnetic discs into a predetermined pitch to feed them to the cleaning apparatus.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an information recording and reproducing apparatus including a cartridge where a plurality of optical disc are loaded, a spindle that rotates the optical discs, and a first robot arm and a second robot arm that transfers them between the optical disc cartridge and the spindle.